Dendranthema morifolium. 
xe2x80x98GEDI ONE FRIxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98GEDI ONE FRI.xe2x80x99
The new cultivar is a product of hybridization of the female parent xe2x80x98GEDI WOxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,259) and the male parent xe2x80x98Speedoxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor in October 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98GEDI ONE FRIxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98GEDI ONE FRI.xe2x80x99 These observations were made on plants approximately 130 days old from rooted cuttings. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98GEDI ONE FRIxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Large decorative type inflorescence;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length;
3. Free branching habit; and
4. Consistent natural season flowering habit during the first two weeks of September.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the parent cultivars, xe2x80x98Gedi WOxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Speedoxe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the parent cultivars primarily in bloom characteristics. In comparisons of plants of the new cultivar with the parent cultivars the following characteristics differed:
1. The new cultivar has a wider diameter flower than cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi WO;xe2x80x99
2. The new cultivar has many more ray florets than cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi WO;xe2x80x99
3. The new cultivar naturally blooms three weeks earlier than the cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi WO;xe2x80x99
4.The new cultivar has fully decorative flowers, while the cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi WOxe2x80x99 has daisy type flowers;
5. The new cultivar has a wider diameter flower than the cultivar xe2x80x98Speedo;xe2x80x99
6. The new cultivar has many more ray florets than the cultivar xe2x80x98Speedo;xe2x80x99 and
7. The new cultivar naturally blooms three weeks earlier than the cultivar xe2x80x98Speedoxe2x80x99.